pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepe Le Pew
Pepe Le Pew is a skunk in Looney Tunes. Pepe Le Pew plays Sadness in Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) & Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyShowRockz Style) He is a blue emotion Pepe Le Pew plays Robin Hood in Pepe Hood Pepe Le Pew plays Simone Lenoir in Skippy Doo on Zombie Island Pepe Le Pew plays Lena Dupree in Bambi Doo on Zombie Island Pepe Le Pew plays Alice in Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland, Pepe Le Pew In Wonderland (TheBugsBunnyShow19601975CartoonsResourceStyle) & Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowResourceRockz Style) Pepe Le Pew plays Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in Pepe Le Pew the Red-Nosed Skunk, Pepe Le Pew's Shiny New Year and Pepe Le Pew and Grumpy Bear's Christmas in July Pepe Le Pew plays Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) Pepe Le Pew plays Grumpy Bear in The Care Bears Family (Disney and Warner Bros. Style) Pepe Le Pew plays Simon Spacebot in The Spacebots (1961Rulez Style) Pepe Le Pew plays Good Luck Bear in The Care Bears Family (TheCartoonAllStarsUltimateRulez Style), The Care Bears Family (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) & The Care Bears Family (1961 is Awesome Style) Pepe Le Pew plays Squilliam Fancyson in GrumpyBob BearPants (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style), GrumpyBob BearPants (1961 Cartoons Competition Style), The GrumpyBob BearPants Movie (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style), The GrumpyBob BearPants Movie (1961 Cartoons Competition Style), The GrumpyBob BearPants Movie: Care Bear Out of Water (1961 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style), The GrumpyBob BearPants Movie: Care Bear Out of Water (1961 Cartoons Competition Style), BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants (6099 Cartoon Animation Productions Style), The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie (6099 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) & The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie: Raccoon Out of Water (6099 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) Pepe Le Pew.PNG -Flirt-A-Scent-of-the-Matterhorn-pepe-le-pew-38210463-507-465.png Pepe gets closer to her 1.png Pepe gets closer to her 2.png Pepe in the flower garden.png Pepe says do not try that at home.png Pepe says get a woman.png Pepe watching penelope sliding.png Pepe is trying to hold.png Pepe was hugging penelope in the snow.png Pepe with Penelope in the snow.png Pepe jumps in the iceberg.png Pepe Le Pew as Champ Bear.png Pepe Le Pew as Treat Heart Pig.png Pepe Le Pew as Bright Heart Raccoon.png Pepe sighs.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png Pepe Le Pew with his Shiny Red Nose in Pepe the Red Nosed Skunk.png Pepe Le Pew in his Alice Costume.png Pepe Le Pew as Alice.png Pepe Le Pew as Robin Hood.png Pepe Le Pew in A Scent of The Matterhorn.jpg Pepe is making love to Penelope.png Pepe with a girly gaze.png Pepe hugs Penelope too hard.png Pepe Le Pew sings "All in the Golden Aftnernoon" from Walt Disney's Alice in Wonderland.png Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png Pepe with a sad smile.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-15h26m08s281.png Pepe getting dizzy.png Portrayals *Looney Tunes (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) & Looney Tunes (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) - He is played by Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bear Cousins) *Looney Tunes (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - He is played by Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Looney Tunes (DisneyWarnerBrosandNelvanaCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - He is played by Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Looney Tunes (Warner Bros, Nelvana and Disney Commercials Style) - He is played by Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Looney Tunes (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) & Looney Tunes (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowResourceRockz Style) - He is played by Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Looney Tunes (2015 Ultimate Challenge Style) - He is played by Champ Bear (Care Bears) Category:Skunks Category:Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Crybabies Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Romantic Characters